camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigods
Demigods or half-bloods, are a race of beings who are half human, halfgod. They possess human souls and are vulnerable to old age and death; however, their godly blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats not usually possible by humans. Description Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. Many of them also have ADHD and dyslexia. While most demigods are created much like regular humans, children of Athena are born from their mother's thoughts merging with their father's. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess and it reflects how she herself was born, sprouting from the head of Zeus. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Athena or Hecate. When a demigod reaches a certain age, normally early teens, their powers start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod. Also, if the demigod is a child of a powerful god, the scent can become even stronger. If the child never learns that they are a demigod or they are a child of a minor god, monsters may overlook them. It is around this time that they are escorted to Camp Half-Blood usually by satyrs, where they are placed in one of the cabins, each honoring a different god or goddess. Most demigods wait to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, or even beauty. Otherwise, they are placed in Hermes' cabin, as he is the patron to travelers, anyone is welcomed there, including children of minor gods who aren't important enough to have a cabin. After the Second Olympian War, Percy Jackson made all of the gods swear on the River Styx to recognize all of their children at the age of thirteen, and that each god and goddess (including the minor gods and goddesses) would get a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Few demigods have full-blooded siblings (with the exception of twins), as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that. However, some examples of demigod siblings in the series include Nico and Bianca di Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jason and Thalia Grace (who have the same father, but in different aspects), and Castor and Pollux. Greek demigods often go on quests given to them by the Oracle of Delphi, whom is currently in the body ofRachel Elizabeth Dare. If the demigod is Roman, they are usually issued a quest by Octavian or, in at least one instance, a Roman god. AppearanceEdit Demigods are completely indistinguishable from humans. They do not have a divine form, however they do inherit some traits from their god parent's divine form. For example, Percy inherited Poseidon's black hair, sea-green eyes and brooding look, while Annabeth Chase inherited Athena's grey eyes. Thalia and Jason Grace inherited Zeus' electric blue eyes, and Nico and Bianca di Angelo inherited Hades' black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. The children of Aphrodite inherit her beauty and appeal. The children of Hermes inherit his elfish facial features and Luke inherited his blue eyes. Children of Ares inherit his sneer and tall, bulky appearance. Children of Hephaestus, such as Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Harley, Nyssa, and Beckendorf inherit his skills with mechanics, resulting in them normally having large muscles and calloused hands (from working in the forges all day long). It's unknown if a demigods eye and hair color depends on what form their parent took while consorting with their mortal parents. Some demigods with the same divine parent have a different color. Traits There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes who they truly are, their scent will reach its peak. The scent of children of the Big Three is much more potent than that of the children of lesser gods. Demigods' personalities tend to vary based on their divine parenthood; for example Percy is reckless and rebellious resembling Poseidon and the untamed seas, Annabeth inherits her mother's wits and intelligence and Clarisse is very violent and warlike, much like her father. There are currently five known children of the Big Three since the death of Bianca di Angelo, a daughter of Hades: Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon), Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus), Nico di Angelo (son of Hades), Jason Grace (son of Jupiter), and Hazel Levesque(daughter of Pluto). Most demigods also have ADHD and/or dyslexia (though it varies from demigod to demigod). Demigods are relatively stronger, more agile, and more durable than regular mortals, and have more resistance to diseases. Demigods have a distinct scent due to a spell cast by Lamia, a monstrous daughter of Hecate, which allows monsters to find them. Many demigods indirectly change the course of history, and demigod conflicts usually mirror conflicts in the real world; such as how when the Roman and Greek camps fought each other during the events of the American Civil War. Some powerful demigods can directly change some of the courses of history and can manipulate the minds of mortals in some events, using the the Mist to change what mortals see. Currently, Hazel Levesque and Thalia Grace have this ability. According to The Crown of Ptolemy, when an Egyptian god looks at a Greek demigod, they see them as a human surrounded by "a powerful ultraviolet aura." Roman Demigods Roman Demigods, such as Jason Grace, are a subset of demigods who train at Camp Jupiter, which is located near San Francisco. They are born when a god conceives a child with a mortal while in their Roman aspect/form. They naturally speak and read Latin, as opposed to Ancient Greek to Greek demigods, and are trained in the style of the Roman legions instead of Greek warfare. Roman demigods start their lives at the Wolf House. It is there that Lupadecides if the child is strong or not. If she believes they are, she will spend time training the demigod skills that they will need to survive. If you make it through the training alive, she will tell you to follow your instincts to find your way toCamp Jupiter, home of the Roman Legion. However, if Lupa doesn't believe you are strong enough or you show fear, it is said you will be eaten by her and her wolves. If you manage to make it to Camp Jupiter, a praetor will decide if you can join the Legion before sending you to have your augury read. If it is favorable, then you can officially join the Legion. Like the Greek demigods, they are unaware of the existence of their counterparts at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, but some have their suspicions. This is due to a conflict between the two groups back during the American Civil War (and likely many other wars before), after which the gods manipulated the Mist as tightly as possible to stop the two groups from ever meeting each other again, although there have been some close calls. The head of their camp are the camp's two Praetors, who are elected demigods from the camp. Norse Demigods They are the progeny of the Norse Gods with mortals. Magnus Chase, the cousin of Annabeth, is revealed to be one of these demigods. Abilities Some demigods have ADHD (although it varies between demigods), which hard-wires them for battle, anddyslexia, which they have because their brains are hardwired for reading Ancient Greek or Latin. Demigods inherit some control over their divine parent's domain, such as Percy's ability to manipulate water or Leo's ability to manipulate fire. Some demigods also show some control of magic or curses, such as when the Apollo cabin cursed the Ares cabin to speak in rhymes, or children of Hecate, who have an innate ability to use it. Demigods also have a wide variety of other abilities that they all share, but these abilities vary depending on their godly parent, including superhuman strength, speed, superhuman senses, agility, above-average healing-factor, intelligence, durability, and endurance. The Lost Hero mentions that the gods have influence over certain special powers that their children can receive, such as Hephaestus with his children's fire power (such as Leo Valdez), Aphrodite with charmspeak(such as Drew Tanaka and Piper McLean), and Pluto with manipulation of metals and jewels (such as Hazel Levesque). List of Demigods Greek Demigods *Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Master of Water in Elementals *Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena *Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis *Luke Castellan, son of Hermes (deceased, Reborn Evil) *Nico di Angelo, son of Hades *Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades, Hunter of Artemis (deceased) *Connor Stoll, son of Hermes *Travis Stoll, son of Hermes *Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares *Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus(deceased) *Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite(deceased) *Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter *Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus *Michael Yew, son of Apollo (deceased) *Will Solace, son of Apollo *Victoria (demigod), daughter of Apollo (from video game only) *Isaac, son of Hephaestus (from video game only) *Austin, son of Apollo *Kayla, daughter of Apollo *Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo (deceased) *Mark, son of Ares *Sherman, son of Ares *Malcolm, son of Athena *Pollux & Castor, twin sons of Dionysus (Castor deceased) *Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis (deceased) *Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes *Daedalus, son of Athena (deceased) *Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite *Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus *Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter *Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus *Shane, son of Hephaestus *Christopher, son of Hephaestus *Harley, son of Hephaestus *Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite *Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite *Mitchell, son of Aphrodite *Clovis, son of Hypnos *Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate *Butch Walker, son of Iris *Cecil, son of Hermes *Laurel, unknown godly parent *Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate *Jason, unknown godly parent *Leroy, unknown godly parent (deceased) *Gus, son of Hermes *Otrera, daughter of Ares, first Queen of theAmazons, (deceased) Roman Demigods *Jason Grace, son of Jupiter *Gwendolyn, unknown godly parent *Dakota, son of Bacchus *Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, favored by Hecate *Bobby, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona *Frank Zhang, son of Mars *Larry, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Hank, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Michael Varus, son of Janus (deceased) *Leila, daughter of Ceres *Michael Kahale, son of Venus *Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Queen of the Amazons *Octavian, legacy of Apollo *Bryce Lawrence, legacy of Orcus (deceased) Norse Demigods *Magnus Chase, son of an unknown Norse God Historic Greek Demigods *Adolf Hitler, son of Hades *Amelia Earhart, unknown godly parent *Daedalus, son of Athena *Diomedes, son of Ares *Edward Teach (Blackbeard), son of Ares *Eurytion, son of Ares *Frederic Bartholdi, son of Athena *George Washington, son of Athena *Halcyon Green, son of Apollo *Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes *Harry Houdini, unknown god parent *Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus *Hercules, son of Zeus *Hippolyta, daughter of Ares *Lamia, daughter of Hecate *Lynkos, son of Hades *Otrera, daughter of Ares *Penthesilea, daughter of Ares *Perseus, son of Zeus *Sciron, son of Poseidon *aicras son of alas *Theseus, son of Poseidon *Thomas Faynor, son of Hephaestus *William H. Seward, son of Hebe *William Shakespeare, son of Apollo *Archimedes, son of Hephaestus *William Sherman, son of Ares *Semele, daughter of Harmonia *Acis, son of Pan *Winston Churchill, Son of Zeus *Franklin D Rosevelt, Son of Posideon *Joseph Stalin, Son of Hades *Benito Mussolini, Son of Zeus *Tojo, Son of Posideon Egypt Demigods *Mason Grant, Son of Amun *Amare Whitehead, Son of Amun *Aaron Black, Son of Osiris *Emmaline Torres, Daughter of Isis *Shaimaa El Sadat, Daughter of Amun *Abdalla Qureshi, Son of Nut *Colm Qureshi, Son of Nut *Omar Ness, Son of Nut *Jody Archer, Daughter of Thoth *Nicholas Morrow, Son of Bes *Emily Howard, Daughter of Osiris *Renee O'Neil, Daughter of Khepri Historic Roman Demigods *Aeneas, son of Venus *Diocletian, son of Jupiter *Hercules, son of Jupiter *Jack London, son of Mercury *Phineas, son of Neptune *Romulus and Remus, twin sons of Mars *Tarquitus, son of Faunus The Elemental Demigods *Ilya Lybracross, Master of Shadow, Represents Serbia *Orion Ruclaross, Master of Fire, Represents Turkey *Randolf Krum, Master of Metal, Represents Bulgaria *Byron Beckendorf, Master of Lighting, Represents America *Donald McDougal, Master of Earth, Represents Germany *alcras master of death represents north america *Danielle Sophiana, Master of Ice, Represents France *Mars Pluto, Master of Void, Represents Cambodia *Owen the Olympian Trooper, Represents Greece *Percy Jackson, Master of Water, Represents Thailand (Really from America) Category:Species Category:Demigod